Shitto Shite!
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: "Ten, apakah Neji pernah menunjukkan sifat cemburunya?"/"Cemburu itu tanda sayang!"/"Nggak percaya aja, seorang ice prince menyukai manga."/"Aku sudah bilang, sifat cemburu itu tidak harus ditunjukkan."/"Jangan lakukan lagi. Itu membuat hatiku sakit!"/RnR please!/NejiTenAkashi.


Shitto Shite!

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basuke : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing : Neji x Tenten x Akashi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Hallo minna-san, ini fanfic ketigaku. Kembali lagi dengan crossover. Happy read :-)

oOo

Di lorong sekolah tampak tiga siswi tengah berbincang-bincang di bangku panjang yang berada di depan ruang perpustakaan. Ada Ino Yamanaka, siswi dengan rambut blonde diikat ponytail dan memiliki mata berwarna biru. Haruno Sakura, siswi dengan rambut pink dan memiliki mata emerald (hijau). Dan Tenten, siswi dengan gaya rambut khasnya—dicepol dua dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat. Mereka adalah murid kelas XI Konoha High School.

"Ten, apakah Neji pernah menunjukkan sifat cemburunya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak pernah," jawab Tenten.

"Aneh sekali …," Ino mengantung ucapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten tak mengerti.

"Ten, dengar kami. Untuk melihat seberapa cintanya pasangan kita itu dari sifat cemburu." Balas Sakura.

"Kamu tau, Ten? Sai dan Sasuke pernah cemburu pada kami, ketika kami dekat-dekat

dengan kakak kelas. Betapa senangnya, bukan?" jelas Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Cemburu itu tanda sayang!" tambah Sakura.

Ratu gosip—siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan Ino, mereka begitu semangat ketika menceritakan bagaimana sifat cemburu yang ditunjukkan Sasuke dan Sai saat mereka akrab dengan kakak-kakak kelas. Hal itu tentu membuat sang panda KHS berpikir keras bahwa memang selama ini Hyuuga Neji—sang kekasih tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat cemburu padanya.

oOo

Istirahat berlangsung, di atap sekolah adalah tempat yang dipakai dua sejoli yang sudah menjalani hubungan selama 10 bulan untuk makan siang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji dan Tenten. Setiap hari mereka makan di sini, Tenten selalu membawa dua bento, dimana satu bento ia berikan untuk Neji. Seperti layaknya seorang istri yang membuat masakan untuk sang suami tercinta.

"Neji, aku mau tanya?" ucap Tenten memulai obrolan.

"Apa?"

"Em …, apa kamu pernah cemburu padaku?" tanya Tenten, menatap Neji.

"Sifat cemburu tidak harus terlihat," balas Neji tanpa melihat sang panda.

"Jadi, kamu pernah cemburu, Neji?" tanya Tenten kembali dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sejauh ini, belum."

"Neji menyebalkan," lontar Tenten seraya memukul pelan bahu Neji. Yang mendapat perlakuan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

oOo

Tenten masih kepikiran tentang omongan ratu gosip, membuatnya frustasi dan tak menentu arah berjalannya. Teman-teman sekolah yang melihatnya di sepanjang lorong hanya berbisik-bisik. Pasalnya kekasih sang ketua OSIS selalu terlihat ceria. Sampai … ia menabrak seseorang yang tak lain kapten basket—Akashi Seijuro.

"Maaf ya …" ucap Tenten seraya membungkuk.

"Hn," balasnya berlalu meninggalkan Tenten.

"Ish, ternyata kembarannya Gaara." Menatap punggung laki-laki yang memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang senada—merah.

Esok harinya, Tenten tengah melamun di pinggir lapangan dengan menyandar di salah satu tiang penyangga. Otaknya lagi-lagi dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan ratu gosip. _"Apa Neji tidak sayang padaku?" batinnya._

Bukkk … sebuah benda bundar sukses menghatam kepala Tenten. Ia pun terjatuh duduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ittai," teriaknya.

"Maafkan saya."

Ternyata yang melempar bola basket itu adalah Akashi dan membuat Tenten menatapnya tajam.

"Mau balas dendam karena kemarin aku menabrak kamu?" tanya Tenten to the point.

"Tidak, aku nggak sengaja,"

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengendong Tenten dan sukses membuatnya membelalakan mata karena terkejut atas sikap kapten basket.

"Mau dibawa kemana? Cepat turunkan!"

oOo

Akashi tak peduli dengan perintah Tenten. Ia membawanya menuju ruang UKS. Di sepanjang lorong sekolah mereka berdua mendapat tatapan bertanya-tanya dari siswa-siswi terutama para fansgrils Akashi.

"Au … sakit," teriak Tenten.

"Sabar, namanya diobati!" perintah Akashi.

Bola basket yang menghantam kepala Tenten membuat dahinya robek sedikit dan mengeluarkan darah. Sehingga Akashi membawanya ke UKS karena perasaan bersalah.

"Melamun di siang hari bolong," lontar Akashi.

"A… aku gak melamun, hanya memikirkan kapan beli manga baru." Jelas Tenten (berbohong).

"Pasti mau berburu _the little things_ volume 13?" tanya Akashi.

"Koq kamu tau? Kau suka baca manga?" Tenten bertanya balik. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan membuat sang panda tertawa.

"Kamu kenapa tertawa?" Akashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Nggak percaya aja, seorang ice prince menyukai manga."

"Pantas saja gaya rambutmu kaya kue dango, makanan favoritmu saja seperti itu," balas Akashi, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kamu tau darimana?"

"Bukankah pemenang lomba makan dango saat acara kenaikan kelas adalah kau." Akashi menjawab yakin.

Tenten yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan tatapan deathgearl pada Akashi. Oh iya, kenapa Neji sedari tadi tak terlihat, ya? Karena, dia lagi mengurusi kegiatan OSIS sehingga ia meninggalkan sang panda sendiri.

oOo

Neji dan Tenten berjalan bersama menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siang, diperjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan Akashi dan team basket. Tenten dan Akashi melempar senyuman dan membuat para fansgirls Akashi meelting saat melihatnya.

Sesampainya di atap, mereka membuka bento dan siap menyantap. Hari ini Tenten memasak sayur buncis, mie gulungsosis ditambah tumisan cumi sebagai pelengkap.

"Neji, ternyata hobi terpendam dan makanan favorit Akashi sama sepertiku lho,"

"Lalu?" tanya Neji masih sibuk memainkan sumpitnya.

"Yah aku nggak nyangka aja, ternyata pria dingin sepertinya menyukai manga dan dango. Hahahaha," jelas Tenten.

Neji yang melihat Tenten tertawa karena menceritakan laki-laki lain, langsung menunjukkan urat-urat di sekitar dahi—seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Neji …, Akashi mengajakku untuk makan dango nanti sore, untuk merayakan kemenangan team basketnya melawan Seirin High School. Kamu mau ikut kan, Neji?"

"Maaf tidak bisa, ada beberapa kegiatan OSIS yang harus kukerjakan."

Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya menunjukkan wajah kecewa. Sebenarnya Neji membohongi Tenten karena, dia ingin membuntuti gadisnya.

oOo

Flashback …

Pria bersurai coklat memasuki mansion Hyuuga dengan bangunan berasitektur perpaduan Jepang dan Eropa. Ia melewati para pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Neji-nii, a … aku mau bicara sebentar," ucap seseorang dibelakangnya. Ternyata sepupunya—Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Ke … kemarin saat istirahat Neji-nii kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan anggota OSIS,"

"Pantas sa … ja Ten-chan sendirian dan …," Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Dan apa?" Neji tampak penasaran.

"A … aku lihat, Ten-chan dibawa Akashi-san menuju UKS. Ta … tapi, dia membawa Ten-chan dengan cara digendong. Sepertinya dahinya ter … luka." Jelas Hinata.

Neji pun baru menyadari bahwa sejak istirahat sampai pulang sekolah ia begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS dan tak sempat bertemu Tenten. Dengan segera ia menghubungi gadisnya dan menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dalam pembicaraan lewat video call, Tenten memperlihatkan luka di dahinya meski masih dalam keadaan di plester. Dia mengatakan bahwa Neji jangan berpikiran negative tentang hal itu.

End Flashback …

oOo

Di kedai dango terlihat Tenten, Akashi dan team sedang menunggu pesanan. Ternyata tidak hanya Tenten perempuannya, ada 4 perempuan lain yang mana merupakan kekasih dari 4 teman team Akashi.

Dari kejauhan tepatnya di meja dekat dengan pintu keluar sudah duduk manis Hyuuga Neji dengan baju ala dektektifnya dan sebuah koran yang sudah dibolongi tengahnya untuk melihat mereka. Meski suara mereka tidak terdengar, namun Neji dapat melihat apapun yang dilakukan mereka.

Tenten menyantap dango dengan lahap membuat sisa-sisa kue itu berada disekitar mulutnya. Akashi yang melihat langsung membersihkan area mulut Tenten dengan tissue.

"Cie … duo … tigo, Akashi so sweet banget." Goda Midorima, salah satu teman Akashi. Yang menjadi bahan ledekkan hanya saling membuang muka.

"Tau gak, Ten, baru kali ini Akashi melakukan hal seromantis itu sama seorang gadis," jelas Momoi yang merupakan pacar dari Kuroko.

"Sudahlah teman-teman!" perintah Akashi. Mereka hanya tertawa.

Krekk…krekk…suara remukan koran terdengar, Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, urat-urat sekitar dahinya pun bermunculan.

oOo

Sekitar jam 07.15, Neji sampai di sekolah. Dari jauh ia melihat Tenten tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Akashi. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Neji menghampiri mereka, saat berpapasan ia memalingkan wajah dari gadisnya.

"Neji, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tenten yang mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

"Neji … Neji, kamu dengar nggak sih?" Tenten menghadang Neji agar tidak menjauh.

"Apa?" teriak Neji dengan wajah yang tak seperti biasanya.

Tenten kaget atas ucapan Neji dan langsung menunduk, ia begitu takut dengan sikap Neji sekarang. Cairan bening mau keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan bersikap kasar dengan perempuan!" perintah Akashi yang marah karena Tenten mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Kamu yang membuat saya seperti ini!" Neji tak kalah ketusnya.

oOo

Neji menarik tangan Tenten, membawa gadisnya menuju atap sekolah dan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih bingung dengan jawaban Neji tadi.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Neji mendorong Tenten ke tembok—secara pelan, ia mengurung kepala Tenten dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Matanya menatap tajam sang panda. Wajah mereka pun sangat dekat sekitar 5 cm.

"Ne … Neji kamu kenapa?" Tenten ketakutan mendapat tatapan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat dari Neji.

"Jangan dekat laki-laki lain selain aku!" perintah Neji.

"Tapi, ke … kenapa?"

"Aku … nggak suka itu!" mengucap dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kamu nggak mungkin cemburu, kan?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Aku sudah bilang, sifat cemburu itu tidak harus ditunjukkan. Tapi, untuk sekarang,"

"Sekarang, kenapa Neji?" tanya Tenten semakin penasaran.

"AKU CEMBURU!"

"Apa buktinya?" Tenten tak percaya.

Neji menarik Tenten dan mendekatkan bibirnya, ia mencium sang panda—sambil memejamkan mata. Namun, Tenten sebaliknya dengan membulatkan kedua matanya karena, mendapat perlakukan tiba-tiba seperti ini dari Neji. Lidah Neji meminta paksa agar bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Tenten, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi yang tumbuh di sana.

"Sudah cukup." Ucap Neji setelah melepas ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Ne … Neji, kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Tenten yang wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Karena, kau milikku, Ten," ia menarik Tenten kembali ke dalam pelukkannya. Membelai rambut sang gadis yang tercepol dua.

"Aku senang, akhirnya Neji bisa menunjukkan sifat cemburunya padaku."

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Itu membuat hatiku sakit!" pinta Neji tulus. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan tak menyadari bahwa air matanya telah keluar.

oOo

Tenten hanya tertawa melihat ekpresi wajah yang ditunjukkan ratu gosip, mereka tak percaya karena, Neji bisa menunjukkan sifat cemburunya. Apalagi lebih romantis dari yang mereka bayangkan dan itu sukses membuat Sakuran dan Ino iri padanya. Hahahaha.

"Selamat ya Akashi." Ujar Tenten menjabat tangan Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Ten."

Neji dan Tenten memberikan ucapan selamat pada pasangan baru KHS, yaitu Akashi dan Matsuri. Mereka baru saja jadian, ternyata selama ini Matsuri memendam perasaan untuk sang kapten basket. Mengetahui itu, tentu saja membuat Akashi senang karena perasaan Matsuri padanya begitu tulus. Hubungan Neji dan Akashi pun membaik. Kini, tak ada salah paham antara Neji dan Tenten.

"Terima kasih, Akashi," batin Tenten.

oOo

Arigatou minna-san yang sudah membaca, ditunggu saran yang membangun ya ^_^


End file.
